Blood and Games
by LyricxLove11
Summary: Bless me Goddess for I have sinned, and I will sin again. And Again. And again. Until I find Gabriel because the humans I kill aren't human at all. They're werewolf hunters... Set after the book when they move to the inn. Was it wise to leave Aiden alive? Does he have anything to do with the killings? The big question is who's next? Please read because I suck at summaries. X X
1. Home

**Hey everyone! So this is a fanfic about Vivian and Gabriel after the end of Blood and Chocolate. This is set about six months later and how they are coping with the aftermath of Rafe and Astrid's death. This starts with their new life in Vermont but unexpected turn hits when the pack slowly begins to lose members when Werewolf Hunters begin hunting them one by one. What happens when they capture the pack's Alpha? It up to Vivian as Queen Bitch to take back what is hers. **

**:) Just to be clear, I don't own ANY rights, characters, titles, or ideas for Blood and Chocolate. The plot is original but I don''t own anything else. They all belong to Annette Curtis Klause, the wonderful creator of the book.  
**

**Hope you enjoy the story and let me know what you think. R&R Review are love 3 :)  
**

**.LyricxLove11  
**

* * *

**Prelude**

_Bless me Goddess for I have sinned and I will sin again. And Again. And again. Until I find Gabriel because the humans I kill aren't human at all. They're werewolf hunters._

* * *

**_October – Hunter's Moon _**

The air was crisp and clear the day the pack made its way to Vermont. Vivian watched the scenery pass by in a blur from the passenger's seat. She twisted the engagement ring on her finger nervously. The car began to slow and the view began to take on more than a blur. Trees lined both sides of the car like two rows of crooked teeth. The asphalt road gave way to a bumpy trail that made a consistent _crunch_ noise. _Oh, Goddess, we're almost there._ Her stomach knotted in delicious excitement as the trees parted like a sea and the inn came into view. _This is the pack's new home,_ she thought as she stared at the inn with a smile on her face.

"What do you think?" Gabriel glanced at her and she turned her smile to him.

"It's great." He smiled back and took hold of her hand.

"What do you think Ulf?" He glanced in his rear view mirror and Vivian turned to look at him; her smile faltered some.

"I like it. It has lots of privacy." Ulf fidgeted in his seat like a trapped mouse but his voice was subdued. He had been quieter since Astrid's death and a lot more nervous. Vivian slipped her hand out of Gabriel's and squeezed Ulf's knee. Ulf looked at her in surprise but her reassuring smile mollified him some.

When they stopped in a gravel parking lot other cars began to fill up the spaces. Vivian watched from her spot next to the truck as the pack spilled out of their cars. Only some of the pack had come – mostly couples without pups and the elders. They all began talking excitedly and gesturing around at the woods. Vivian smiled in contentment at the smiling faces of her pack. _This is how it should be_, she thought.

Gabriel stepped forward from his place next to her and all quieted down.

"So I take it you all like the place?" Hoots and howls came from the pack and Gabriel silenced them with a hand.

"Well we all have a lot to do before the others get here tomorrow so lets get started." As Gabriel assigned people to tasks, Vivian took in the sight of the woods. _Plenty of hunting ground_, almost immediately after she thought this a light breeze sent the sweet smells of prey. She almost growled in delight, in fact she thought she might have. She was lost in thoughts of hunting when she was pulled out of them suddenly by a hand jostling her. Aunt Persia peered at her with an amused smile on her face.

"Girl, you need to keep up with all the pack business or else you get left behind. Now come, you can enjoy the scenery later; we need to get started on the cleaning. Moon's almost full tonight." Vivian followed her and the other women into the inn. The inn reminded her of those old Victorian houses that people made into 'historic' B&B's so they could charge extra per night. It was a good three story building including the attic – which was to be the Alpha's chambers where she would reside with Gabriel – that was concealed by the chipped burgundy shingling on the roof. Vivian thought the color looked ugly against the creamy beige contrast of the house. What she did like though was the pretty wrap-around porch that reminded her of hot summers in the south and cold lemonade. She could imagine that Gabriel's bratty sisters would love to run around it. She hardly thought of the triplets but when she did it always reinforced the reason she never wanted children.

Esmé walked next to her and put an arm around her waist. Vivian glanced down at her mom and quirked an eyebrow. Esme's usually perfectly styled hair was in a messy array around her face. Vivian would have said something but the look on her mother's face made her bite her tongue. She looked far to happy to care anyway.

"Hey, babe, how was the ride over?" Her mom winked and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Ulf was in the car with us." She hadn't complained when Gabriel had said Ulf was coming with them. Her heart warmed at the thought of him being kind to Ulf when so many people were lost to him. The Five – with Rafe gone, Vivian was now considered one of them – had all tried to cheer him up but to no avail. Gabriel, the one who had killed Astrid, seemed to be the only one Ulf would listen to. Ironic wasn't it? But as Vivian walked into the inn, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Gabriel and Ulf together, she guessed life was funny that way.

* * *

**SOOOO? What did you think? Anything I should change? Any suggestions? Review please!** **ALL comments welcome! Criticism is my favorite thing! lol - LyricxLove11**


	2. Family

**Hey guys! So, next chapter! I threw some Vivian and Gabriel love in there but I know it's not enough! Don't worry there will definitely be some more in the upcoming chapters! Be patient the wait is worth it! **

**I'm planning on rereading Blood and Chocolate to keep up with the details and characters but I hope I did them justice. :) As always I don't own any rights to anything Blood and Chocolate related, all rights go to the amazing author Annette Curtis Klause. So, here's chapter two! hope you all enjoy and don't forget to comment at the end!**

**-LyricXLove11  
**

* * *

Vivian wiped the sweat from her brow as she finished cleaning the last room in the inn. It was almost dusk and the last embers of light were her only light as she dusted and wiped down the room. The women had all taken up different floors to clean while the men had moved furniture in and out of vans. She had taken up the first floor with Renata and they had both split up to clean separate wings. She sighed in content as she finished the room. _Finally_, she thought as she stretched out her arms and legs. She groaned in painful relief as she felt her joints pop and her body relax from its tense state after crouching and bending over for hours.

She met up with the rest of the pack in the main lobby. They stood in a semi-circle around Gabriel and she slunk to stand on his left side. Bucky stood on his right with his muscled arms crossed over his broad chest. Vivian always thought it strange that Bucky was Gabriel's Beta. Of course she understood why, anyone could see that Bucky was capable in a fight but she never thought of him as the bright type. He was usually brooding but when he did speak it was as if he didn't like talking or people for that matter. Vivian thought maybe the wolf was stronger in him than the human. That would make up for what he was lacking because as a wolf he was the biggest of them and the most cunning, aside from herself of course.

"We're done for today. I ordered some food so we can all grab a bite and head to whatever rooms you want. Stay on the first floor though." Before anyone had time to disperse, Tomas spoke up.

"Are we allowed to go into the forest to hunt? The moon is almost full and it's hard to keep human." Even as he spoke his voice became muffled as his fangs grew. Vivian had to agree with him, she was struggling to keep human as well, her legs were beginning to cramp from the effort. It was two nights before the full moon and her wolf was itching to be free.

Gabriel stroked his lip and thought for a moment before slowly nodding. "I've traveled the area a few times and its safe but stay close, its new territory and I don't want anyone going out without protection. Everyone should go with a partner or in groups. I'll go for a run tonight as well." Pack members murmured their approval and Vivian was glad. They were finally beginning to trust their alpha. _As well they should_, Vivian knew that a pack couldn't survive without trust in their alpha's decisions.

Before Vivian could follow the others into the dinning hall she was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned to see Gabriel looming over her with a stern look and worry in his brow. His usually warm dark eyes were now bright neon yellow orbs; that worried her because Gabriel had excellent control over his wolf. She gave a responding frown to his worrying features.

"What's wrong?" It wasn't like him to look so apprehensive around her.

"Stay close to me when we go into the woods. I didn't want to frighten anyone but I picked up a faint scent of sulfur and charcoal in the air. I don't know how long ago anyone was here but they might decide to come back and if anyone is hunting around here I don't want you in the line of fire." Vivian bit back a retort about being able to take care of herself because he would just point out her last time encounter with a bullet. She nodded and gave him a sultry smile.

"Well now Gabe, you don't have to go telling me to stay away from the big bad hunters. If you wanted me to yourself all you had to do was ask." He let out a rumbling laugh and kissed her lips. Desire ran through her body like an ice cube down her back.

"Now why would I ask when I know your mine?" His voice was rough with desire and lust clear in his eyes. She loved when he played possessive alpha. She ran her clawed hands slowly up and down his chest and his responding growl brought a surge of pleasure to her. She licked the tip of his ear and whispered the heat of her breath on his neck.

"No one possesses me." Her voice was soft and throaty, and just right to make him wild. She stepped back from him and was going to make her exit but his arms suddenly snapped her body flat against his. Vivian's heart raced against her chest as his lips crushed down on hers. He pushed her lips apart and she gave them up freely. Her claws dug into his back and he bit her lip, hard. She gasped in surprise but only because he suddenly pushed her away.

"That was…" Her sentence drifted off as she tried to catch her breath. He gave her a wicked grin and licked the tip of her nose.

"_I'm_ the one that makes you wild with desire. _I'm_ the one that makes other kisses look like puppy kisses in comparison_. I_ protect you and keep you safe._ I_ possess you and you _are_ mine." He gave her one more kiss that tasted coppery and he sucked the blood from her lower lip. It would have been gross if he wasn't so damn sexy doing it. He gave her a look that had her throbbing before he walked out of the room and she was left there with a pulsating heat she couldn't get rid of. _Sweet Moon, what he does to me. The bastard._ She sighed and followed him.

When the others saw them enter some sniggered while others tried to hide their smiles. She kept her head up and didn't acknowledge their looks. Tomas and Esmé didn't seem to notice their entrance because they were too busy flirting to notice. _Well at least he's in her age group_, Vivian laughed dryly at the thought.

"Aiming for pups soon?" Beatrice smiled as she sat down next to her with Odessa on her right. Vivian choked on her burger and took a sip of her water. Beatrice and Odessa laughed at her reaction.

"I'm only seventeen; I'm not even legally allowed to have sex with him." Though this might be true, Vivian was sure that she might not actually abide by that little law.

"Yes, but what happens when you two do the Mating Bond? Do you plan on being celibate until you turn eighteen? Surely not when your heat comes in February. It would be hard to resist in any case." Beatrice had a lazy smile on her face as she ogled Gabriel from afar. Vivian growled and Odessa whacked Beatrice in the arm. She glared at her but settled down.

"That is none of your concern. My mate and I discuss these things in private." Vivian used the authoritative voice she had taken when talking to pack members as Queen Bitch. Odessa and Beatrice looked down in submission. If she didn't want other females challenging her she had to appear strong. Beatrice and Odessa were a few years older than her and much closer to Gabriel's age than herself. She might be young but she needed to keep them in their place. Just then she glanced at Gabriel and saw him standing with Orlando and Rolf. He was staring at her with a look of approval and she looked away. She didn't pride herself on being rude but she would be damned if someone took her spot without a fight.

Vivian's nose twitched as she picked up the scent of a deer just a half mile east. Her ears perked at the sound of it getting closer. _Just a little closer, that's it_. She crouched in the shadow of a fallen log to keep hidden. She didn't need to chase her prey; it would walk right into her trap. She bared her teeth in anticipation as the deer came stamping through the foliage. She waited for the right moment and sprung. She ripped at its flank and the deer bucked in surprise. She heard the other wolves' growl and pounce. Before the deer could even recover from the first blow it was down. Vivian was about to bite into their kill when she noticed the other wolves had begun to back away. She whined with confusion at first until she saw Gabriel growl at Raul to back off. Alphas ate first.

She backed away and watched as Gabriel tore at the deer. After a year of hunting without an alpha, she had forgotten hunting etiquette.

Esmé whined beside her and she nudged Vivian's side with her nose. The meaning was clear. _You eat, too._ Vivian remembered how her mother had always eaten alongside her father and pride rushed through her. She walked back up to the carcass and dug her nuzzle into the carnage. Gabriel's growl caught her up short for a moment and they both stared at each other for a moment, teeth bared in acknowledgement. It took him a moment to realize she wasn't a threat and went back to eating so she did as well. _Great Moon, this is our first kill together_. If she was in human form she would have squealed in delight. She was such a puppy.

After a few more minutes the rest of the pack joined in as well and after they were done they ran once again. Gabriel howled at the moon and the pack took up the howl. _This is nice_. Vivian thought this was how a pack should be. She felt happiness seep into her. She hadn't realized how much she had missed pack hunting until that moment. _This is family_.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Anything I should change? Any suggestions? All comments and criticism are welcome :)**

**P.S. Chapter 3 should be up shortly I'm brushing off the chapter but we won't be getting too much Vivian and Gabriel _just_ yet. What can I say I'm a tease ;)  
**

**-LyricxLove11  
**


	3. WRITER'S NOTE

**HEY GUYS!**

**I AM SOOO SINCERELY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED AND I PROMISE I WILL VERY SOON! BUT FIRST I'D LIKE YOUR OPINION! I'M NOT SURE YET WHERE TO LEAD THIS STORY AND THAT IS PART OF THE REASON I HAVE NOT UPDATED. I'M LOOKING FOR ADVICE BECAUSE I'M PRETTY STUCK RIGHT NOW:/ SHOULD I PUT MORE BACKSTORY? FLASHBACKS? SMUTTYNESS? FAST PACE? SLOW PACE? DETAIL(MORE/LESS)? MYSTERY? MORE/LESS DIALOGUE? **

**HELP ME OUT PEOPLE!**

**NOTE: REVIEW TO ADD YOUR OPINIONS AND COMMENTS. :)**

**THANKS GUYS! **

**.LYRICLOVE11**


	4. Idiocy Out of Lust

**Hey guys! So another round of B&G? I thought it was time to get back to writing. This is a longer chapter and took a lot of rereading and revising but i think i got it right. Let me know what you think. P.S. Chapter 4 will be up soon. ;)**

**.LyricxLove11**

* * *

"I'll bet you ten bucks that Greg can get Beatrice to flash him." Willem said and Finn gave him a toothy grin as Ulf giggled.

"You're on."

Vivian rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. It had been three weeks since the pack had officially moved to Vermont and things were running smoothly. Everyone was pretty taken with the inn and the idea of so much privacy. The nearest stores and strip mall was about fifteen miles away and everything before that was wilderness. Gabriel hadn't picked up any more scents of hunters and thought maybe hunting season was done for now. The inn had been running for a week and already they had a steady flow of costumers. Apparently, this happened to be tourist season and hikers loved the secluded and homey feeling of the inn. Everyone had a job at the inn, even Vivian.

Though Vivian didn't necessarily call what she did a job when all it included was making sure the Five didn't get into trouble. Gabriel thought that she might take things slow in duties so that she didn't get overwhelmed with finishing school and being Queen Bitch. Vivian had insisted that she could be more productive but Gabriel wouldn't have it. She didn't push it because what was the point of arguing when she knew it wouldn't change his mind? Gabriel was very stubborn but there were some things that swayed him. She wasn't always one of them.

She sighed and pushed off the brick wall she was leaning against. As she bent down to pick up her backpack she heard someone wolf whistle. She turned to see who it was, ready to tell them to piss off, and when she saw it was Gabriel she raised an eyebrow. He smiled at her and beckoned her with a finger. She glanced at the guys but they were busy placing bets on Gregory. She rolled her eyes and sashayed over to Gabriel. He stood, tall and intimidating, leaning against his bike with his muscled arms crossed. _What a fine creature._ Her thoughts purred and she wanted to lick him from navel to chin.

"How was school?" Gabriel said as a way of greeting after a quick kiss. She shrugged and stared at his lips with fascination. His perfect lips slowly arched into a smile and she licked her lips. He bent down like he was going to whisper in her ear but he stopped at her neck. His breath on her neck made the tiny hairs stand on end. He inhaled her scent and pulled back slowly, the grin still on his face.

"If this is how I make you just being near you then I can't wait until your heat comes." She blushed slightly but didn't look away. _You don't have to wait._ As if reading her mind he suggested what she was dying for him to say.

"Let's get out of here."

"What about those idiots over there." She gestured back with her head because she didn't dare break eye contact.

"I think they'll survive without your watchful eye." She didn't think twice. She slung her backpack onto the back of the motorcycle and hopped on behind him.

"Hold on." He warned as he tore down the road. Vivian clung to Gabriel and smiled as the wind whipped her hair. She watched as it danced in the wind, entangling with the never-ending air that connected her to the universe.

Vivian woke up in a tangle of limbs. She looked up at Gabriel's face from where she lay on his chest. His face was peaceful in sleep and she traced his face with her eyes. Of their own accord, her fingers began to run back and forth across the smooth skin of his muscled forearm. She smiled slightly when she heard his breathing hitch and saw his arm hairs stand up. _Goddess, I love this man._ She thought as a warm feeling came over her and startled her into awareness.

Ever so slowly she untangled herself from Gabriel; she would have been content to lie on the forest floor with him forever, but she had to collect her thoughts and possibly wash up before he woke up. She was still getting used to the idea that she had finally lost her virginity and she didn't want to look so lost in front of Gabriel even if he was her soon-to-be-mate.

She winced and silently groaned as she bent to pick up her discarded clothing before slowly making her way through the woods going slightly west where she knew a small, secluded river stood hidden behind dark foliage. Vivian took extra care to tread lightly over the autumn leaves that covered the forest floor as she did her best not to limp.

She tried not to regret having made love with Gabriel but nonetheless disappointment, regret, guilt, and horrible shame began to make their way through her and into her heart. Her brow creased as she frowned but quickly smoothed out when she finally heard the sound of the river's rushing water. She looked behind her and saw Gabriel still sprawled out on the floor with his breathing deep. She pushed back the foliage with her free hand and scuttled around it quickly until she was on the other side where Gabriel wouldn't see her.

The river was bigger than she thought it would be as she looked both ways to make sure she was alone; from what she could see she was sure the river ran for a little more than half a mile before going around a bend. For such a big river she was happy to see the flow wasn't extremely fast, making it easier for her to get cleaned up without fear of rushing away. She laid her clothes on the floor before ever so slowly dipping her toes into the icy cold river before deciding to suck it up and wade into the middle. By the time she made it to the middle she was calf deep in the water but she knelt down to better wash herself. As she began rinsing the dirt and blood off her body, silent tears slipped down her ruddy cheeks.

She loved Gabriel, sincerely and whole-heartedly but… she hadn't been ready. She felt their love making was far too rushed and impulsive. Not at all how she imagined her first time. Vivian wasn't one to be overly girly but she still was indeed female. So, it was only natural that she had fantasized her first time being something romantic and special, it was truly the main reason she had held out until now. She had never thought a guy worthy enough of her, even though she had thought Aiden would've been. When Gabriel had helped her change from being 'stuck' as half human half-wolf, she thought he understood her. Understood her needs and wants. She had even accepted the engagement ring when he proposed that's how sure she was. No, of course she wasn't naive enough to think they would wait until they got married to have sex but no she did not anticipate his overwhelming lust and domineering roughness.

When they left her school she had been anticipating a heavy make out session with possibly a few hints of foreplay if things got intense but she had not expected to lose her virginity. Not today. She couldn't blame Gabriel for all of it because she was indeed a willing participant filled with raging hormones but she did blame him for not being in control, or at least more gentle.

So, she felt disappointment not only in herself but in Gabriel too for not living up to her expectations. Regret, for having sex with the man she loved and finding it terribly unsatisfactory. Guilt, at feeling the way she did when she knew it wasn't Gabriel who had been in control but his wolf. And shame, for not recalling sooner rather than later the warning Gabriel had given her not even a week ago. She had forgotten all about the warning he told her one night when they went out hunting.

It had been just the two of them that went out that night for a run through the woods when Gabriel had followed an unfamiliar scent to the edge of a cliff. The cliff was a good way up from the rocky ocean floor that lay below. Gabriel had immediately shifted back into human form and Vivian had followed suite.

"What do you smell?" Gabriel asked Vivian. It was meant to be a question but in his agitated state it came out more a barked command. Nonetheless, Vivian obliged and sniffed the area. She scrunched up her nose in disgust as she found three strong smells that hadn't faded yet.

"An excessive amount of fear, blood, and sulfur."

"What else?" Gabriel demanded and this time it was indeed a command. Vivian thought for a moment. "Someone was definitely killed because this place reeks of death." At Gabriel's look she was sure she had overlooked something. She sniffed once more and it hit her. She gasped and looked around startled as a deer. "Silver. Pure silver." Gabriel stopped his pacing and looked straight into the dark forest. "Exactly." He had snarled in anger before taking Vivian's face into his big hands. His anger and agitation immediately switched to concern and love as he looked into Vivian's eyes. His eyes were a glimmering blue instead of a bright yellow which made Vivian relax some.

"Vivian we need to get out of the forest. This scent is still far too strong which means it's happened recently. My wolf is in high alert right now and the alpha will not be controlled. I can feel it clawing to be free. I want you to know right now that whatever happens next I love you. I might not be myself for awhile so please do _not_ run. You are my mate and the wolf acknowledges that but I cannot promise it will be kind. In it's protective state anything is possible. We have to go now but I don't want you coming into the woods alone, ever." Vivian's heart had clenched with unadulterated fear. She had grabbed his hands and squeezed hard enough to show her confusion and anxiety.

"What's going on?" Vivian had whispered feeling very bare without her fur on in the face of trouble. "Gabriel – "Shh." He had looked at her with an undecipherable expression before giving her a kiss that made her heart warm and wrenched it in half at the same time. She didn't know why but it felt terribly familiar to a goodbye. She had held in her tears as they ran through the forest as wolves and back into their territory and even when he had left her in her room alone that night to go talk to Bucky about the hunters. She had pushed the feelings down so far she had forgotten even the event itself. Until now, when she had made love to a man who wasn't hers. _Oh, Moon Goddess please save me. _

She dunked her head under the cool water and scrubbed her scalp with her claws. When she came back up she examined herself and made sure not a trace of the night's rendezvous remained on her. She scrubbed her face once more before giving a small sigh as she turned to trudge her way back to the riverbank. Before she could decide whether she should run back with Gabriel or not her decision was made for her.

Gabriel stood stark naked near the riverbank clutching her clothes and looking at her with so much guilt written across his face she almost cried with relief. Her Gabriel had returned but she hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

**SOOOO? What'd you think? Some Gabriel & Vivian love:) Next chapter will be better :) R&R **


End file.
